Investigación paranormal
by Shiro Honda OwO9
Summary: Hay rumores acerca de apariciones de criaturas extrañas en los límites de Ciudad Playa. A Ronaldo y su equipo les toca resolver el misterio.


**Summary:**

 **Hay rumores acerca de apariciones de criaturas extrañas en los límites de Ciudad Playa. A Ronaldo y su equipo les toca resolver el misterio.**

 **Aclaraciones: Steven Universe no me pertenece sino a Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

Un poco de estática hace las imágenes que captaba borrosas, después de unos segundos desaparece permitiendo ver con claridad todo.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya encendió la cámara!- se escuchaba la voz de Ronaldo, quien sostenía su nueva cámara de video- Bien. Día uno, mil quinientas horas. Vamos en camino hacia los límites de Ciudad Playa, donde se rumorea que ha habido avistamientos de una criatura extraña, quizás desconocida por todos nosotros pero no se preocupen, como el investigador que soy, cumpliré mi deber de comprobar aquellos rumores y publicar la verdad en mi blog: "Cosas locas de Ciudad Playa".- dirigió la cámara hacia el asiento del conductor, donde estaba Greg Universe- Señor Universe, ¿Qué opina acerca de la investigación que estamos a punto de hacer?

El castaño miró hacia la cámara un segundo, luego volteó de nuevo al frente.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros, sostenía aún el volante-, solo espero que no se metan en problemas.

Ahora apuntó con la cámara hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, ahí estaban sentados Steven, Peedee y Peridot, que evidentemente no estaba para nada contenta debido a lo apretados que iban por las cosas que llevaban para su investigación.

-Hey, chicos- ambos niños levantaron la mirada para verlo- ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Emocionados?

-Sí, será muy divertido y le ayudara a Peridot a conocer un poco más los alrededores- contestó entusiasmado Steven.

-La verdad, a mí no- dijo Peedee encogiéndose de hombros.

Se ve la mano de Ronaldo alborotando los cabellos de su hermano.

-Oh, vamos Peedee, estas a punto de vivir una aventura paranormal junto a tu hermano.

-Sí, que emoción- rodó los ojos.

Ahora se enfocó en la gem.

-¿Y qué dices tú, Peridot?-cuestionó el rubio.

-No me quedó de otra más que acompañarlos- masculló.

La camioneta frenó de pronto, provocando que todos se movieran bruscamente. Voltean a ver hacia adelante, específicamente, al conductor.

-Lo siento chicos- rio Greg mientras se rascaba la cabeza-, está un poco resbaloso aquí.

-No importa, ya llegamos. Hay que bajar- dijo el chico de lentes.

Se corta el video y se reanuda cuando están afuera de la camioneta.

-Gracias por traernos, señor Universe- decía Ronaldo mientras bajaba algunas mochilas de la camioneta.

-No es nada, solo te pido que le eches un ojo a ellos.- apuntó hacia atrás con su pulgar, atrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraban Steven, Peedee y Peridot- Sí tienen algún problema usen esto- le dio un silbato al chico-, es mágico.

-¡Wow!, ¡Genial!, Gracias señor Universe- agradeció emocionado, comenzó a inspeccionar aquél objeto, lo grababa desde distintos ángulos.

-Creo que ya es todo- comentó Greg dejando en el suelo un maletín, se giró e hizo un hueco con sus manos- ¡Steven!, ¡Ya me voy!, ¡Cuídate y cuida a Peridot!

-¡Lo haré papá!- gritó sonriente el castaño.

-Bien, tengan cuidado y no se metan en problemas- Greg se sentó en el lado del conductor y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, puso la camioneta en marcha y se fue.

Ronaldo se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

-Hay que empezar a montar nuestro cuartel.- todos lo miraron extrañados- Tu Peedee te encargaras de las tiendas de campaña- el mencionado resopló-, Steven y Peridot- lo miraron-, ustedes irán por leña.

El de cabello rizado asintió emocionado mientras rodeaba a Peridot con un brazo, ella solo puso expresión de fastidio.

* * *

 _Día 1_

 _16:48 p.m._

La cámara se enfoca en Peedee, quien estaba a medio armar la segunda tienda de acampar.

-Hey Peedee, ¿Cómo vas con eso?- preguntó el mayor.

-Ya hubiera terminado si me hubieras ayudado hace una hora- se quejaba a la vez que ponía un soporte para la tienda.

-Peedee, Peedee, Peedee- negaba con la cabeza provocando que la imagen se moviera de izquierda a derecha-, yo estoy haciendo algo muy importante.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?- se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Grabar evidencia, nunca se sabe en qué momento algo sobrenatural puede ocurrir.- explicaba serio.

-¡Basta! ¡Termina tú de hacer esto!- soltó exasperado la tienda y se fue caminando de ahí.

-¡Peedee! ¡Regresa!- estiró un brazo hacia él, luego apuntó con la cámara lo que dejó en el suelo su hermano y suspiró.

* * *

 _Día 1_

 _17:23 p.m._

Meneaban un contenido dentro de la olla que tenían en la fogata.

-Estamos a punto de cenar y por el momento nada extraño ha pasado. No se presentan bajas, apostaba que el primero en caer, sería Peedee debido a su falta de conocimiento en el tema.

-¿Podrías por favor apagar eso?- decía el menor casi fulminando con la mirada la cámara.

-Sí hago eso, ¿entonces quien grabara cuando esas criaturas nos ataquen?

-¡Solo déjala a un lado!- exigió.

Ronaldo, al no quedarle de otra, posicionó un tripie para la cámara de video para que los grabara a todos. Cuando terminó de ponerla, se apresuró a tomar asiento.

-Bien chicos, ¿Quién quiere macarrones con queso?- preguntó entusiasmado Steven mientras servía en un plato dicha comida.

-Yo, por favor- dijo el rubio menor extendiéndole su plato, el otro le sirvió el alimento.

-¿Tú quieres Peridot?- volteó a verla a la vez que terminaba de servir en otro plato y se lo daba a Ronaldo.

-No gracias- respondió indiferente-, a diferencia suya, no necesito comer.

-Vamos Peridot- insistió el Universe.

-Dije que no.

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes- el castaño comenzó a comer.

Después de minutos terminaron de cenar, arreglaron todo, apagaron el fuego y se dirigieron a las tiendas. En la primera dormían los hermanos Fryman y en la otra Steven y Peridot.

-¿Qué haces Ronaldo?- preguntó el menor, la verdad ya no tenía caso regañarlo.

-Preparo la cámara- decía mientras acomodaba dicho aparato en el interior de la tienda de acampar-, nos grabara mientras dormimos, por si algo ocurre veamos la filmación- explicó contento, al terminar de colocarla se metió en su bolsa de dormir- Buenas noches Peedee.

El menor hizo un sonido en respuesta, en cuestión de minutos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 _Día 2_

 _01:04 a.m._

Ambos rubios dormían profundamente, hasta el mayor roncaba. Se movían tanto entre sueños que habían desacomodado las bolsas de dormir.

-¡Ah!- se escuchó un grito de horror, provocando que ellos despertaran.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-preguntó el niño.

-Sí, vamos- cogió la cámara y salieron corriendo de su tienda, la imagen se centra en los crystal gems- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaron?- cuestionó jadeante.

-Vimos una sombra acercarse y escuchamos ruidos extraños- respondió con miedo el hijo de Rose Quartz.

-¡Nos iba a destruir!- gritó la gem.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó moviendo la cámara a los lados.

-No lo sabemos- negó con la cabeza Steven.

Ronaldo suspiró, no le quedaba de otra…

* * *

 _Día 2_

 _01:45 a.m._

-¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo lo que estás haciendo?- decía molesta Peridot.

La cámara, que era sostenida ahora por Steven, se enfocó en el rubio con lentes.

-Por supuesto Peridot, estoy instalando mi cámara de emergencia para que los grabé por si esa cosa vuelve a aparecerse- acomodaba dicho aparato, cuando terminó se sacudió las manos y se giró a verlos- ¡Sí eso llega a ocurrir, ahora tendré evidencias!

El chico bailaba emocionado ante la idea, la gema verde se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano, no podía creer lo tonto que él podía llegar a ser.

-¡Largo!- la rubia lo empujó fuera, luego se giró para ver al otro chico de cabello claro.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas- dijo Peedee como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, para después salir de la tienda por sí mismo.

La de piel verde lima veía molesta por donde salieron los hermanos; el castaño, al verla así, se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien Peridot?- preguntó.

-Hmp- musitó irritada.

-Te dejaré sola, tengo que devolverle la cámara a Ronaldo- avisó.

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó para luego cubrirse con su bolsa de dormir.

El Universe, un poco dudoso, la dejo sola, se dirigió a donde los hermanos y entró.

-No entiendo que le molesta tanto- susurraba Ronaldo.

El menor negaba con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto que será- rodó los ojos.

-Eh, hola chicos- decía, llamando así la atención de ambos.

-Hola Steven.

-Vengo a darte tu cámara- se la paso al rubio, quién la cogió y la dirigió hacia el castaño-, buenas noches… o días- murmuró lo último y se fue.

Después de unos minutos decidieron volver a dormir para estar descansados en la mañana.

* * *

 _Día 2_

 _07:34 a.m._

-Es el segundo día de nuestra investigación. En la madrugada nuestros compañeros dicen haber visto un ser extraño rondar por aquí, así que hoy nos dedicaremos a explorar la zona- relataba Ronaldo a la cámara, giró hacia atrás para filmar a sus compañeros- ¿Están listos?

Peedee y Peridot gruñeron, el humano por haber sido despertado a las cinco de la mañana y la gema porque se estaba hartando.

-¡Sí!- habló entusiasmado el de pelo rizado.

Caminaron hasta adentrarse a un bosque, no encontraron nada extraño, por lo que decidieron volver al campamento al mediodía, la caminata les había despertado el apetito.

 _Día 2_

 _13:01 p.m._

El castaño, nuevamente, preparaba la comida mientras que Ronaldo arreglaba unas cosas y Peedee se fue a recoger más leña.

La gem se acercó a Steven.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó amable el chico.

-No, solo venía a ver como estabas- contestó seria.

-¿En serio?- la miró divertido.

Ella apartó la vista de él, se puso nerviosa y después de unos segundos lo volvió a ver.

-La verdad… estoy aburrida- confesó sonrojada.

-Oh, no te preocupes, después encontraras algo que hacer- sonrió Steven.

De pronto se escuchó un grito muy familiar para los dos humanos que acompañaban a la gema del Planeta Madre.

-¡Peedee!- gritaron preocupados Steven y Ronaldo, tomaron la cámara y grabaron como corrían hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

-¡Peedee! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba el crystal gem hacia los lados.

-Toma esto- le dio el aparato a Peridot, ella lo agarró, el Fryman se agachó en una parte donde habían pisadas y un par de ramitas esparcidas-, creo que se llevaron a Peedee- susurró Ronaldo cabizbajo, apretó sus puños, luego se levantó y se acomodó los lentes.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el menor.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡La primera evidencia de que no estamos solos en este lugar ha sido grabada!

Todos se quedaron callados, el menor veía con preocupación al otro.

-Eh, Ronaldo- se acercó al rubio-, creo que sería mejor empezar a buscar a Peedee.

El de cabello claro suspiró.

-Tienes razón, yo buscare por allá- señaló su izquierda- y ustedes por allá- señaló a la derecha.

-Andando Peridot- dijo el menor.

-Espera Steven- habló el rubio, el niño lo volteo a ver-, toma esto- le entregó la otra cámara de video.

-Mmm, ¿gracias?-dijo dudoso.

-No hay de que, ¡vamos!-habló y luego se separaron.

* * *

 _Día 2_

 _16:59 pm_

-¡Peedee!- gritó de nuevo el chico con gafas, no sabía cuántas veces había gritado su nombre en lo que iba del día, suspiró, giro la cámara hacia su cara-, es el día dos y las mil seiscientas cincuenta y…-cambio la hora- son las mil setecientas horas y ni rastro de Peedee, he recorrido toda esta sección del bosque, tal vez mis compañeros hayan tenido suerte en encontrarlo, así que los buscare- volvió a fijar la cámara hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar.

Pronto llegó al campamento, lo encontró solo.

-Qué extraño- entrecerró los ojos-, nadie ha regresado.

Se acercó a la fogata, aún estaba ahí la olla en la que Steven estaba preparando comida, la cual, por pasar horas en el fuego, tenía una apariencia similar al carbón.

Se asomó dentro de las tiendas de acampar y no los encontró.

-Tal vez los encuentre en el camino- comenzó a caminar cuando de repente algo, o más bien alguien, salió de un arbusto cayéndole encima, al prestar atención que fue lo que lo tumbó, se sorprendió- ¡Peridot!

Ella no se quejó como normalmente lo haría, en cambio parecía asustada.

-¡Corre Ronaldo!, ¡Corre!- gritaba ella causando que él se confundiera.

-¿Por qué?

Y del mismo arbusto del que ella había salido, saltó una silueta familiar para el rubio.

-¿Frybo?- abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡De eso!, ¡Corre!- apuntó ella, se quitó de encima del humano y corrió.

-¡Espérame!- cuando pudo reaccionar se levantó y comenzó a correr pero sin soltar su preciada cámara.

Alcanzó rápidamente a la gem.

-¿Y Steven?- preguntó aún sin detenerse.

-Esa cosa se lo llevó, no tengo idea de donde- explicaba con dificultad.

El rubio por su velocidad empezaba a dejar atrás a Peridot.

-¡No me dejes atrás con eso!- reclamó.

-¡No es mi culpa, eres muy lenta!

-¡No soy lenta, mis piernas son muy cortas!

Frybo los seguía de cerca, al chico no sé le ocurrió otra cosa más que cargar a Peridot. Se la echó en el hombro y la cargó como si de un costal de papas se tratara, le entregó la cámara a la gema.

-¿Y esto para qué es?- interrogó curiosa.

-¡Filma la persecución!- explicó aun sin dejar de correr.

-¡Debes de estar bromeando!- gritó molesta pero aun así lo hizo.

Continuó corriendo y ella grabando hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Ronaldo se detuvo, bajo a Peridot y luego se tumbó al suelo.

-Por poco- dijo aliviado mientras respiraba agitado.

-Parecía que conocías esa cosa- comentó ella tomando asiento junto a él, aun grabando.

Él se sentó y se sacudió la tierra de la espalda, luego la miró.

-Yo diría más que bien- respiró profundamente-, se llama Frybo, era un disfraz que usaba mi papá para atraer clientes al local pero después de que Peedee lo usó no lo volví a ver, mi papá dice que se deshizo de él, me contó que lo quemó.- se quedó callado un momento, alzó su vista al cielo- ¿Qué hora es?

La crystal gem inclinó su cabeza confundida.

-¿Hora?

-Olvídalo, dame la cámara- ella se la entregó-, ¿tan pronto son las siete?- se sorprendió al ver la hora-, eso explica porque esta tan oscuro.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Peridot, lo veía expectante.

El humano se levantó del piso, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a pararse luego miró hacia los lados.

-No lo sé- dijo con sinceridad- pero creo que será mejor que sigamos caminando o sino nos encontrara. Me preguntó cómo es posible que Frybo pueda moverse, a menos que… - Peridot lo miró curiosa- ¡este poseído!

La gema golpeó su cabeza contra un árbol, si Ronaldo no dejaba de decir cosas tan estúpidas su gema terminaría por romperse por tantos golpes que se daba a sí misma.

-Eres un idiota.

-No es cierto- se quejó.

-Claro que lo eres- decía con molestia-, tu hermano fue capturado por esa cosa que llamas Frybo y en lugar de preocuparte por él simplemente festejaste como si hubiera sido algo bueno.

Ronaldo miró el suelo, luego la vio a los ojos.

-Tú no lo entiendes- negaba con la cabeza, solo la irritaba más-, por supuesto que me preocupa mi hermano, es solo que alguien tiene que mantenerse fuerte para que los demás no se derrumben. Alguien tiene que cargar con ese peso y ese alguien soy yo.

Peridot lo observaba, enarcó una ceja y suspiró.

-Si no quieres que te siga llamando idiota más vale que aportes una idea para salir de esto- exigió cruzándose de brazos.

Él pareció pensar en algo.

-Primero hay que rescatar a Steven y Peedee de Frybo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó mordaz.

-Hay que encontrar a Frybo para saber dónde los esconde.

La gem puso cara de pánico, él no entendía a que se debiera.

-Eso no será necesario- comenzó a temblar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó él, ella lo obligó a girarse y atrás del chico se encontraba Frybo.

Ahora que Ronaldo lo veía detenidamente podía notar como le faltaban partes a la botarga, un brazo estaba a medio caerse, la parte que simulaba ser papas fritas se veía deteriorada y por todo su cuerpo se notaban las quemaduras de cuando su padre le hizo un funeral vikingo.

Y como si no tuviera suficiente, le tomó rápidamente una fotografía con su celular para después tomar la mano de la rubia y empezar a correr.

-¡Corre!- gritó él.

La botarga los seguía, el rubio mantenía un agarre fuerte en la mano de la crystal gem para no soltarla pero ella se tropezaba ya que no era capaz de correr igual que el otro.

-¡R-Recuerda!, ¡Piernas cortas!- gritó.

-Perdón- dijo, jaló con fuerza el brazo de ella para levantarla, lo cual no fue difícil ya que era bastante liviana, y la cargó al estilo princesa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- gritó mientras su rostro adquiría un verde más oscuro.

-¡No hay tiempo, luego te quejas!- gritaba él concentrado en seguir corriendo. La cámara de video se le resbalaba de la mano- Peridot, necesito que sostengas de nuevo la cámara.

Esta vez ella no puso objeción y simplemente la sostuvo sin grabar nada en particular.

Ambos podían escuchar las pisadas de Frybo tras ellos y de la nada comenzó a lanzarles papas fritas.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- decía confundido Ronaldo mientras evitaba que le dieran con las papas fritas.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Peridot apuntando hacia atrás, él lo hizo y vio que ya casi los alcanzaba.

Por estar mirando hacia atrás no se fijo por donde iba y terminó tropezando con la raíz de un árbol, ocasionando que los dos cayeran y se fueran rodando por una inclinación que había por ahí.

Rodaron hasta que chocaron con un árbol, les tomo un par de segundos levantarse.

-¿Estás bien Peridot?- cuestionó preocupado.

-Sí, mi gema está intacta- respondió sobándose la cabeza.

-Me alegró- dijo sintiéndose aliviado, ella se sonrojó de nuevo- ¿y la cámara?, dime que está bien- la tomo de los hombros, ella frunció el ceño.

-Sí, tu tonta cámara está bien- lo empujó molesta y se la dio.

Un ruido los hizo mirar hacia arriba por donde habían caído, los estaba observando Frybo, Ronaldo reaccionó primero y se llevó corriendo de ahí a la rubia tomándola de la mano.

Corrieron tanto que el chico pensaba que en cualquier momento podría darle calambres; se detuvieron frente a una gran pared de piedra, se dieron la vuelta y vieron como Frybo se acercaba lentamente. Retrocedieron hasta que sus espaldas tocaron la pared, ya no había escapatoria.

-¡Es nuestro fin!- gritaba Peridot asustada.

-¿Y porque no invocas tu arma como hacen Steven y las otras gemas?- cuestionó desesperado.

-¡No sé hacerlo!- confesó.

El chico la observaba hasta que recordó algo.

-¡Creo que tengo una idea!- buscó en sus bolsillos desesperado pero no encontró nada- ¡No está!

-¿Qué cosa?

-El silbato mágico que me dio el señor Universe, creo que lo perdí cuando caímos por ahí- se pasó una mano por el cabello, luego suspiró resignado- Peridot…

-¿Sí?- lo miró.

-Tengo algo que decirte antes de que esa cosa nos atrape.

-¿Qué es?- esperaba ansiosa lo que sea que le fuera a decir, como si eso evitara que esa criatura los capturara.

-Yo…

-¡A él!- se escuchó una voz conocida, ambos dirigieron su vista, y la cámara, hacia donde provenía la voz que resultó ser de Steven Universe.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Peedee mientras corría hacía Frybo con un tubo de metal.

El crystal gem también corrió hacia el disfraz y lo golpeó con una rama.

-¡Toma esto!- le pegaba una y otra vez pero Frybo le quitó la rama de las manos, Steven rápidamente lo empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo e intento mantenerlo ahí- ¡Rápido Peedee!

El rubio se acercó corriendo, dio un salto y clavó con fuerza el tubo en Frybo y el suelo, haciéndole imposible levantarse.

-¡Wow!, ¿de dónde salieron?- exclamó sorprendido el mayor.

Los niños se giraron a verlo.

-Frybo nos mantenía atrapados bajo un montón de papas fritas.- contó el rubio.

-Sí, y no nos quedó otra alternativa más que comerlas para liberarnos ¡y sin cátsup!- explicó trágicamente el otro-, luego fuimos a buscarlos al campamento y vimos todo destruido y decidimos buscarlos.

-Solo tuvimos que seguir el rastro de papas fritas- agregó Peedee.

Después de explicarles se acercaron más a Frybo, que se movía desesperado para liberarse, Peedee lo sujetó de un brazo para que se moviera lo menos posible, Steven se puso encima de Frybo, metió la mano en su boca y con mucho esfuerzo al final consiguió sacar de su interior un fragmento de gema.

-Listo- festejó el castaño, encapsuló la gema y la tele transportó al templo.

Peridot y Ronaldo se acercaron a ellos, aunque la gema se mantuvo atrás del chico con lentes por seguridad, no le gustaba nada esa cosa a la que llamaban Frybo. El menor de los Fryman desencajó el tubo y lo arrojó a un lado, se limpió el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

-Sigo odiando a Frybo- murmuró. Tenía pensado tomarse vacaciones, no quería trabajar en el local durante un tiempo, había comido tantas papas fritas que estaba harto de ellas.

-¿Pero cómo es capaz de moverse esta cosa?-preguntó Ronaldo con curiosidad.

-Fácil, un fragmento de gema le otorga vida, lo que lo hace capaz de moverse, creo que quedó uno dentro de la vez pasada- terminó de decir con simpleza.

-Vaya- dijo Ronaldo sorprendido, a continuación saltó feliz-¡Hemos dado con la verdad de los rumores!-giró la cámara hacia su rostro- Día dos, dos mil diecisiete horas, los rumores sobre avistamientos en los límites de Ciudad Playa han sido ciertos pero la criatura que han afirmado ver resultó ser más y nada menos que el disfraz que mi padre usaba para atraer clientes. Un misterio resuelto y subido en "Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa". Adiós- se despidió y apagó la cámara.

-Me alegro que por fin acabara todo esto, ahora podemos volver a casa- dijo Peedee.

-Steven, llama a tu papá para que venga por nosotros- sugirió el de gafas.

-No hay señal- contestó, los rubios se asustaron pero él se apresuró en sacar algo de su bolsillo- pero tengo esto.

-Pero lo había perdido- decía sorprendido el joven al ver que el objeto que él alzaba era el silbato mágico.

-Lo encontré cuando los fuimos a buscar- explicó, usó el silbato-, ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

-Bien, guardemos todo- sugirió Peedee y se fue caminando con Steven.

Los otros dos se quedaron solos en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme hace rato?- lo miró atenta.

El chico comenzó a sudar nervioso.

-No era nada- se encogió de hombros.

-Dime, te lo exijo- ordenó, no le gustaba que la dejaran con la duda.

-Es algo que solo se dice en situaciones de vida o muerte.

-¡Dilo!

-Está bien- puso sus manos como escudo-, yo…- ella se acercó inconscientemente a él, atenta a lo que diría.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te mostré el baño del faro y te resbalaste con un jabón?

-Si- respondió sin entender su pregunta.

-Pues…lo grabe y lo subí en internet- retrocedió lentamente.

La gema verde pareció procesar la información y luego le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme subiendo en su red primitiva tan vergonzoso acto?- lo zarandeaba molesta.

-Yo…- intentó excusarse pero ella se lo impidió.

-¡Me las pagaras!- en ese momento Ronaldo consiguió zafarse de su agarre y se fue corriendo- ¡Vuelve aquí, tonto!

-¡No!- en momentos como ese agradecía que Peridot tuviera piernas cortas.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, había dicho que subiría todos los días un one shot sobre estos dos pero pasaron cosas que me lo impidieron, por ejemplo me enteré por medio de mi hermana de un problema y quisé esperar hasta que se solucionara para publicar pero como no soy muy paciente aquí me tienen xD**

 **También había dicho que cada día tendría un tema distinto y si no subía un día lo publicaría después, lo malo es que algo paso y tendré que volver a escribir los que no he publicado :'D Fruta vida (?)**

 **¿Qué opinan? A mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo, solo espero no haberlos puesto muy Oc. Si se preguntan porque hice que Peridot no supiera sacar su arma es porque me pareció gracioso eso, yo pienso que después de haber usado tanto tiempo sus partes mejoradas terminaría olvidando como invocarla.**

 **Al principio iba a hacer que las apariciones de criaturas extrañas fueran fusiones forzadas pero una noche que estaba viendo el capítulo de Frybo, mi hermana me sugirió que fuera el malo del fic, por así decirlo, y como me gustó la idea lo agregué. Si no expliqué bien porque Frybo tenía vida es porque un fragmento de gema quedó dentro de él y los demás no se percataron de ello.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos.**

 **Sin más que decir, o escribir, hasta la próxima.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
